


Possum’s Poems

by Possibly_a_Possum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_a_Possum/pseuds/Possibly_a_Possum
Summary: A collection of my miscellaneous poetry.





	1. Lines

To those who are too young for  
The wrinkles on their forehead,  
The cuts and scars on their skin,  
The futures they’ve had to rule out,  
The boundaries they’ve had crossed,  
The name they have to sign with that feels wrong,  
The family ties they’ve had to sever,  
Or  
The ties that have been torn for them,  
I am so sorry;  
You do not deserve this


	2. Downpour

I envy the rain;

Water does not have obligations,  
Storms do not have feelings,  
And puddles always recover,

I wish to be a raindrop;

They are never truly alone,  
They are not limited by others,  
And exist in hundreds,

I yearn to exist as part of the raincloud;

It is mighty and powerful,  
It brings comfort to the earth,  
And all without uttering a single word.

I am jealous of the sky.


	3. A Haiku to Cope

Do I deserve pain?  
It’s all I hear in my head,  
Though logic says no


End file.
